bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock
BioShock was released on August 21, 2007 in North America, and on August 24th in the EU and Australia, with a standard edition and a limited edition. BioShock is the "genetically enhanced" action-adventure, survival horror first-person shooter by 2K Boston/2K Australia (previously known as Irrational Games). While exploring the underwater dystopia, Rapture, the player is urged to turn everything into a weapon: biologically modifying their own body with plasmids, hacking devices and systems, upgrading their weapons, crafting new ammo variants, and experimenting with different battle techniques are all possible. The philosophy, architecture, and society of Rapture were strongly inspired by the works of Ayn Rand, especially ''Atlas Shrugged''. The game itself is described by the developers as a "spiritual successor" to their previous PC title System Shock 2. BioShock received high praise in critical reviews for its audio and visual quality, and its unique gaming experience. Story The game takes place in 1960. The story of BioShock places the player in control of the main protagonist, Jack. He is on a airplane crossing the Atlantic Ocean, when suddenly the plane crashes into the sea. The only hope for survival is a large, lit tower on a small island near the crash site. The player makes their way inside and takes a small submersible down to the under water city of Rapture. Battle must be done with the mutated inhabitants of the fallen utopia in order to survive. Gameplay BioShock is an FPS with some RPG customization elements to the game. The health/mana system functions similar to System Shock 2. Health and EVE can be replenished with First Aid Kits and EVE Hypos, of which the player can carry a limited quantity. Alternative methods of replenishment are use of Health Stations and consumable items scattered around Rapture. The main currencies used in the game are ADAM and Rapture dollars. ADAM is used to purchase genetic upgrades from Gatherer's Gardens, while monetary funds are used for vending machines and various other purchases. Conventional weapons are collected and upgraded throughout the game, in addition to unconventional genetic weapons and upgrades. Plasmids give the player special powers such as Telekinesis or Electro Bolt, which are used in fighting off the deranged population of the underwater city of Rapture. The plasmids are active offensive and defensive weapons, while Gene Tonics function as passive bonuses to combat and other abilities. Genetic upgrades are grouped under three types: Physical Tonics, Engineering Tonics, and Combat Tonics. The player at times will need to use stealth to slip by security devices and enemies, and can also hack into security devices to turn automated defenses to his side. BioShock expands beyond the normal realm of FPS games, providing the player with the ability to craft items combining various items and components found around Rapture to create ammunition, traps, hacking devices, and even some gene tonics. The player can hack safes, vending machines, and mechanical devices. Weapons can be loaded with three different kinds of ammo that provide an advantage against some enemies, while forming a disadvantage against others. The Research Camera allows the player to learn and exploit enemy weaknesses, yielding damage bonuses and other exclusive rewards. Upon dying, the player will respawn at the nearest Vita-Chamber at no cost. Achievements and Trophies There are 50 achievements for a total of 1000 points, ten of which are secret. There is also a new achievement added when the game is updated with DLC from Xbox LIVE. This achievement is secret and is worth 100 points, taking the grand total to a possible total of 1100. The Playstation 3 Version of BioShock contains all of the content added to the PC and Xbox 360 versions with later downloads. There is also an additional difficulty level that was added, and the PS3 DLC adds new Challenge Rooms. The trophies for the PS3 are the same as the Xbox 360 achievements, but new trophies are added for PS3 exclusive DLC. Main Characters *Jack *Andrew Ryan *Atlas *Frank Fontaine *Bridgette Tenenbaum Weapons *Wrench *Pistol *Machine Gun *Shotgun *Grenade Launcher *Chemical Thrower *Crossbow *Research Camera Enemies *Splicers *Security Bots and Turrets *Big Daddies Extras *BioShock PC Demo *BioShock Novel *BioShock Signature Series Guide *BioShock Mobile Themes *BioShock Soundtrack Videos Bioshock Launch Trailer The trailer that debuted on August 12, 2007 on Spike TV with the announcement of a Bioshock Demo to be released on the Xbox Live Marketplace. Showing Jack facing Rapture under the sea, the trailer has him go head to head with a bouncer and little sister, introducing some of the enemies in the game. Seen here Hunting the Big Daddy About 7 minutes of Bioshock gameplay, this is an earlier version of the game showing many of the plasmids, splicers, turrets, big daddies, little sisters, and fighting tactics throughout the halls of Rapture. It can be viewed here Sources *Xbox Achievements *PS3 Trophies Category:BioShock